


Thinking of You

by KateTGP



Series: Soultales AU [1]
Category: Alternate Universe - Soultales by KateTGP, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BUT I STILL SHIP FRANS, Bittersweet, Blood, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Chara has her own body, Contains Spoilers!, Death, F/F, F/M, Fading Feelings, Female Chara, Female Frisk, First Love, Fluff, Frans - Freeform, Genocide Frisk, Genocide Sans, Guilt, Hate, Heartbreak, Human Souls, Jealous Frisk, Knives, Love, M/M, Megalovania intensifies, Multi, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prequel to Past Friends Present Lovers, Resets, Sad Frisk, Sans feels guilty, Sans is still a sweetheart, There is a few SoRiel..., Timelines, True Pacifist Frisk, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale True Pacifist Route, but he can't stay mad forever, but only for a while, dust - Freeform, he's just mad..., mostly angst, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateTGP/pseuds/KateTGP
Summary: Frisk's hands trembled as she reached the Last Corridor. She knew HE was waiting. And one step more...she's gonna have a bad time.Frisk is doing her best to free Asriel. But how?! Everything she does ends up into nothing! Until she has found a way...Combining all the Determination, L O V E  and EXP she has gained, she formed her own SAVE option.She SAVED everyone.But can she SAVE her friendship with Sans?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended song: Stronger Than You - djsmell, Milkychan, and Rachie  
> (Undertale Parody)  
> 

**Prologue**

 

 

Frisk shivered as she walked through the icy path of the Snowdin Forest.

Trudging upon the snow, she felt a presence behind her.

And she knew exactly who it was.

 

_Snap!_

 

That was his cue!

"H U M A N . D O N ' T Y O U K N O W H O W T O G R E E T A N E W P A L ?" the voice said.

"T U R N A R O U N D A N D S H A K E M Y H A N D . "

Frisk giggled softly as she turned around.

She did as she was told.

 

_(fart sound*)_

 

Frisk couldn't conceal her laughter as she burst out laughing.

"Heh. The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick." Sans chuckled. "It ALWAYS works."

He added, "Great to see ya again, kid."

Frisk let out a sigh of relief as she pulled her hand away and said, "Thanks, pal. I actually thought you'd forget."

"Nah, why would I forget? I actually remember a LOT more timelines than ya." Sans replied.

Frisk noticed something odd.

"Wait...Sans, what timeline is this?" Frisk asks.

"It's the fifth time you RESET, so...yeah, it's the sixth timeline." Sans answered.

"Oh."

They stood there in silence for a while until Sans broke the ice.

"Uhh, we should get going. We might mess up the timeline." Sans says, leading Frisk through the bridge and to Papyrus' post.

Suddenly, they heard swift footsteps approach them.

"Hey kid, you know what to do." Sans whispered.

Frisk nodded as she sprinted towards the lamp and hid behind it.

"SANS! YOU LAZYBONES! WHY AREN'T YOU AT YOUR SENTRY STATION?! YOU SHOULD BE OUT THERE KEEPING AN EYE OUT FOR A HUMAN!" Papyrus' voice rang out.

"Don't ya mean, I should be keeping an eye socket out for a human?" Sans joked.

Well that was new. Frisk thought.

"AARGGH!!! STOP BEING SUCH A LAZYBONES!" Papyrus yells, stomping his feet repeatedly onto the snow.

"Aww, c'mon, Pap. I've got a ton of work to do." Sans paused to add. "A skele-TON."

Papyrus threw another 'mad dance' and walked off, leaving Sans and Frisk bursting into laughs.

Once they've calmed down, Sans told Frisk, "I'll see ya in a bit, buddy. We'll talk later. You know what to do."

"Okay." Frisk says with a smile as Sans disappeared from her sight.

And the usual and very normal things happened.

Frisk made it through Pap's puzzles with her acting.

Each puzzle became like a sentence she has memorized.

But Frisk can't help but think to herself.

The puzzles look so...boring. she thought, staring at the snow rocks Papyrus has arranged so Frisk cannot pass through.

And as usual, Frisk stepped on the squares, turning them into circles, until she finally pressed the gray button.

_Yay..._

Frisk sighed as she walked quietly into the joyful town of Snowdin.

It's just...the same. I want to find a way to SAVE Asriel right now...

Frisk made her way to the foggy area, where she will 'fight' Papyrus.

But something was different.

"HUMAN! I HAVE NOTICED THAT YOU HAVE BECOME SAD! ARE YOU NOT HAPPY BEING WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" Papyrus asked her.

"I-I was just lonely, that's a-all." Frisk says quietly.

"FEAR NOT, HUMAN! I SHALL BECOME YOUR FRIEND INSTEAD OF CAPTURING YOU!" Papyrus says, rushing back to his and Sans' house.

 **"Well that was...unexpected."** Chara spoke from Frisk's mind.

"Maybe this timeline isn't so bad after all." Frisk said.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans, as usual, waited for Frisk at his sentry station at the Waterfall.

At the moment he saw Frisk's figure, his soul leapt for joy in his chest, but he didn't know why.

"Hey kid." he greeted.

Frisk smiled as she walked to the front of Sans' sentry station.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asks.

"Yep, and I know a shortcut." Sans replied, reaching his hand out to Frisk.

Frisk took it gladly as they teleported into Grillby's.

 

_Swish!_

 

They both landed safely on the cushioned seats in front of the bar.

Sans suddenly realized he was still holding Frisk's hand.

Damn, her hands were so soft and warm. he thought as he let go of her awkwardly.

"So...whaddaya wanna order?" Sans asked Frisk.

"The usual." Frisk mumbled as if she were bored.

"Okayyy then." Sans says as he motions to Grillby to take their orders.

Once Grillby went to the back of the bar to prepare their orders, Sans looked at Frisk and said, "So...about the previous timelines..."

"Why'd ya RESET?"

Frisk looked away from Sans, then she just fiddled with her fingers.

From behind, Sans can hear the soft sniffles she was letting out.

"F-Frisk? Bud, hey, you can tell me anything, you know..."

"Sorry..." Frisk sniffled.

"Wha—"

"I-I'm sorry, Sans...I-I didn't mean to, I-I..."

Sans placed his boney hands on Frisk's shoulders.

"Frisk...did you...kill someone?" Sans asks her.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to..!" Frisk protested.

Some monsters turned to see where the shout came from, but in a second, turned again to whatever they were doing.

Sans stared at Frisk and asked, "Frisk, buddy, it's fine...but how?"

"It happened in Hotland." Frisk explained. "I was so dizzy, my head was aching real bad, and I didn't realize my knife sliced into a monster, and I only realized it when I heard dust scatter onto the ground. I felt so guilty, I had to RESET."

Sans was surprised at the explanation.

"I'm proud of ya, kid." Sans grinned at her. "Just make sure it won't happen again."

"I won't. I promise." Frisk says.

**Partner, I wouldn't say that if I were you.**


	2. I'm Still SPEAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is annoyed by Sans' antics

**Chapter 2 (I'm Still SPEAR)**

 

 

Frisk felt her heart sink in her chest.

She knew she _should_ SPARE the monsters.

But she felt really, REALLY, bored.

**"We both are, partner. We both are."**

Frisk sighed as she stood up, and walked outside of Grillby's without waiting for Sans.

"Frisk, wait!"

She turned around, and unexpectedly, she was surprised that Sans was the one that called her.

But...

_He didn't do this before...he always lets me leave..._

Sans walked towards her and asked, "Kid, uhh, don't you wanna stay for a while?"

**"Nope. Partner, let's get outta here. I'm bored as heck here!"**

_Alright, Chara. But you didn't have to shout at me._

**"Just emphasizing my point."**

"Uhh, Frisk?"

Sans' voice jolted her back to reality.

"Oh...umm..." Frisk's voice trails off as she tried to think of a response.

Unfortunately, nothing came out.

Sans sighed and said, "It's fine kiddo...I understand. You can go now."

Frisk smiled and nodded.

Then she walked all the way to Sans' and Papyrus' house.

"HELLO, HUMAN! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND I WILL BECOME YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Pap said.

"Of course, Papyrus." Frisk spoke quietly.

**"Oh yeah, this dumb skeleton would have to torture the both of us with his boring hangouts."**

Frisk rolled her eyes.

 _Chara, for once, can't you just be quiet?_ Frisk pouted inwardly.

**"Sorry dork, but you would have to deal with my nagging while I'm here."**

Papyrus was about to open the door to his room, bur suddenly, Sans popped up out of nowhere.

"Uhh, Pap, I think you and the human are best friends already, so there is no need to hangout." Sans said, yanking Frisk's hand away from Papyrus.

"REALLY BROTHER?! HUMAN, IS SANS TELLING THE TRUTH?! ARE WE REALLY BEST FRIENDS NOW?!" Papyrus asked.

Frisk nodded uneasily.

"WOWIE! I SHOULD GO PREPARE A SPAGHETTI WHILE THE BOTH OF YOU HANGOUT! NYEHEHEHE!!!" Papyrus says, then runs to the kitchen.

**"Wow partner, the comedian saved our lives before we could even die of boredom! But wait...why is he doing this?"**

_"I don't know Chara, but I have to ask him."_

"Sans," Frisk began. "why did you do that? You're not supposed to say that in this timeline..."

Sans just shrugged and said, "I wanted to talk to you for a while."

"But Sans, we just talked earlier." Frisk says.

"Kid, stay here, please..." Sans murmured.

Frisk was taken aback by his response.

"S-Stay? Sans, I can't. I have to save Asriel. I have to save all of you..." she said.

Sans held her hand more tightly.

"Frisk, kiddo, the last thing I want to see is you dying in the hands of any monster. You're ten, Frisk. Any monster could strike you down..." Sans paused to add, "even me."

Frisk shook in fear as she yanked her hand away from him.

_Sans? Kill her?_

Sans just sighed and said, "What if you fail again? It's all gonna be RESET until the timeline is busted."

"So you're saying I can't handle myself?" Frisk countered.

"No—it's not that..! I—"

Frisk's face turned into a red tone.

She was angry at this point.

"Frisk, calm down. Kiddo, I didn't mean—"

"Shut up, Sans!" Frisk yelled.

Sans was taken aback by this.

He's never heard Frisk get angry before.

She was sorta creepy at this point.

"Frisk—"

"I said shut up."

"Kid, listen..."

"No. _You_ listen to me Sans. I am not weak, nor am I unsafe." Frisk growls.

Sans took her hand then said, "Kid, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend ya."

Frisk let go of Sans' boney hands and looked away.

She HATED being intimidated.

Sighing, she stomped out of the house.

Sans groaned inwardly as he followed her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where ya going, kid?" Sans asked her.

Frisk rolled her eyes then said, "Stop following me, Sans."

"Kid, it's not safe—"

"I can handle myself!" Frisk shouted.

"You're not letting me finish!" Sans pouted, punching Frisk playfully on the arm.

"Fine, now tell me why you don't want me going through Snowdin." Frisk says, stopping in her tracks, facing Sans.

"It's dangerous. Undyne will strike you down at the moment you step in." Sans warned her.

Frisk rolled her eyes then said, "I've been through this for five times, Sans. What could go wrong?"

"Well..."

Sans' voice trails off, he himself was stunned at his loss of words.

"I. Am. Not. A. Kid. Anymore." Frisk says vehemently.

**"Yep. But you're immature."**

Frisk groaned inwardly.

_"Of all times, why now, Chara?"_

**"You're so noisy. You woke me up, so I have the chance to taunt you all day."**

Looking back at Sans, Frisk saw him sigh then he said, "Alright, alright. I was just overprotective. Take care of yourself, okay, Frisk?"

Frisk nodded.

Sans hugged Frisk before she ran off towards the cavern at the Waterfall.

 

**"Yes! Some real action!"**

Frisk felt her temper rising again.

_"Why so excited, Chara? We haven't been in a FIGHT yet."_

**"Hmm...why don't we bring one up?"**

_"I have to get back to the surface after I save everyone."_

**"Yeah, but how can you save us when you can't save yourself before slipping over a puddle?!"**

Frisk stopped walking and looked down.

Chara was right.

The ground was wet and she almost slipped.

"Gee, thanks." Frisk muttered.

**"No problemo, sister."**

Frisk quickly hid in the seaweed 'bushes', knowing that any second, Undyne will appear.

Suddenly, just as expected, heavy metal footsteps stomped on the ground.

"Papyrus! Have You Captured The Human Yet?" Undyne asked.

"NOT YET, UNDYNE. BUT TRUST ME, NOT ALL HUMANS ARE BAD!"

"They Trapped Us Here, Papyrus." Undyne says. "And They Will Pay!"

**"Pfft. Yeah right. We've done this lots of times, right, partner?"**

_"Yeah. Let's go."_

Frisk walked at once, forgetting that Undyne was still there.

Oops.

"You! Human! Stop Where You Are!" Undyne shouted.

 **"No thanks. We have to go."** Chara spoke through Frisk.

Then all of a sudden, Frisk was running at top speed.

"NGAAAHHHHH!!! Get Back Here You Punk!!" Undyne yelled as she rode on her soear and chased after Frisk.

Frisk hasn't experienced this before, but was amused at the sight of it.

"Wow, this really is a new experience." Frisk muttered happily to herself.

"Get Back Here!!!" Undyne shouts as she threw a spear at Frisk, who dodged it gracefully.

Unfortunately, Frisk bumped into someone and then stumbled on the ground along with that monster.

_Oomph!_

"Hey! Watch it will y—"

Frisk stopped when she saw exactly who she bumped into.

"Sans! What are you doing here?! You promised to leave me alone!" Frisk shouted at the skeleton.

"You were being chased by Undyne! What else do you expect me to do?!" Sans retorted. "And I never promised that, and you know how much I hate making promises."

"Sans! Capture The Human! NOW!!!" Undyne ordered.

Sans looked at Frisk with a sigh. "Sorry kiddo."

He grabbed Frisk by her wrists and tied them with his magic. "Wait wha—"

"I'm keeping you safe and that's the only promise I'll make to you." Sans says as he tightened his magic's hold on Frisk.

"Hand Them Over, Sans." Undyne says.

"I'll hand _her_ over to Asgore myself." Sans says.

"A Her? You Know This Human Is A Girl?" Undyne asked.

Sans nodded.

Turning to Frisk, Undyne said, "Well Punk, That's What You Get For Trying To Escape."

Frisk groaned.

Suddenly, she grabbed her knife from her pocket.

"Whoa, wait! Take it easy, kid!" Sans shouted.

But Frisk ignored him.

Instead, she stabbed it right into herself, making her cry out it pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then everything went black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CONTINUE_____________RESET**

Frisk only had those options.

**CONTINUE___________❤️ RESET**

...

And the world has RESET.


	3. Unsteady Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk.

**Chapter 3 (Unsteady Feelings)**

 

 

"Kid, come on. Please stop ignoring me. I know I didn't really do well in the previous timeline, but please...you're getting me really worried. And also—"

"Sans, just stop. Please." Frisk interjects, continuing to walk across the bluish snow.

Frisk just RESET in what seemed like a few minutes ago.

Yeah, her run through the Ruins went normal, but when she came out, Sans was waiting for her right in front of the door.

Of course, skipping the whoopee cushion trick.

And now, this.

Sans continued, "Kid, you're making me worried sick about you. You killed yourself! Frisk, after what happened in the True Pacifist timeline, I'm not letting you repeat that again. All of us could've died!"

"But this isn't the same timeline!" Frisk cried out. "You're just stopping me from SAVING Asriel!"

"But you will be going through it the same way!" Sans told her.

"Sans, you don't have to do this!" Frisk says shakily.

"Frisk, why aren't you letting me protect you?!"

**"Frisk, escape him now."**

"Because I have a reason, okay?"

"Frisk, I promised Toriel to protect you. How can I do that if—"

"Sans, why are you being so protective when I don't even need it?!"

"Frisk, listen to me. Please—"

"No, Sans! I won't listen to you! I have to keep going and stop being overprotective!"

Frisk started walking away.

"Frisk!" Sans called out.

But Frisk ignored him and continued walking forward.

Sans chased after her.

"Frisk, why are you doing this to me? You're avoiding me—"

**"Don't trust him, partner. He'll—"**

"Leave me alone!" Frisk shouted, tears spilling from her eyes. "You don't know what I'm feeling and you don't know what it feels like to be this way!!!"

Sans stood speechless with shock.

Frisk has never been this angry at him before.

Sans tried to talk to her for one last time, but Frisk ran through Papyrus' open gate and felt her soul being torn into pieces.

She really liked Sans and it hurt her to hear herself shouting angry things at him.

She loved Sans...

And she was pushing him away because of her fear.

 **"Phew."** Chara muttered.

Frisk let out soft sniffles as she walked past Sans' sentry station.

While she was walking, she kept an ear out just in case Sans was following her.

Fortunately, she could only hear her own footsteps and her sniffles.

Suddenly, a root stuck in the snow caused her to trip and fall forward.

Frisk landed with a thud, her body slamming face-first into the hard white snow.

A sharp pain rushed through her left cheek.

She began to cry even harder.

Trying to ignore the pain, she sat up and brushed off the snow on her clothes.

She just stared down at the snow and cried until her body ached.

_"I hate being in love."_

Chara sighs as she escaped out of Frisk's body.

Now she was a ghost with a glowing red heart in her ghastly chest.

 **"I don't know what you saw in him, Frisk. But whatever it is, it has to stop."** Chara says firmly.

"Chara, please..." Frisk whimpered.

 **"Frisk, he's hurting you."** Chara told her.

"I was the one who pushed him away."Frisk replied.

Suddenly, something yellow popped from the ground.

"Hey! Would you two girls keep it quiet?! I'm trying to focus here!" Flowey snarls.

"How can you even hear us?" Frisk asks softly.

"Chara's soul." Flowey replied with a trace of 'duh'

 **"Oh, little flowerhead here woke up. How nice."** Chara teased. **"Nice seeing ya, Asriel."**

"You two should be thankful that I remember from past timelines." Flowey says. "Having to deal with these memories are like crap!"

When he noticed Frisk was still crying, he asked, "What did Smiley Trashbag do to you this time?"

"H-He's stopping me from saving everyone..." Frisk sniffled.

"Yeah, yeah. All that RESET stuff." Flowey said.

But when he looked at her carefully, he asked, "Are you sure that's it?"

Chara decided to respond for Frisk.

**"Hey Asriel, why not try getting rejected by that 'Smiley Trashbag' of yours, so you can experience what our little sister is feeling."**

Flowey gave Chara a knowing look then turned to Frisk.

"You should love someone else, Frisk. Smiley Trashbag doesn't even have a heart! Deal with it!" he says.

Frisk frowned while Chara bursted out laughing.

 **"Ha! Nice one Asriel!"** Chara laughed.

"That's mean." Frisk pouted at them.

 **"Not as mean as him. I mean, come on. Sans has been my friend too when I was still alive, but, Frisk, it's just...weird, you know?"** Chara says.

"True, cause, there's a REALLY HIGH CHANCE that Smiley Trashbag isn't going to love you back. He does call you 'kiddo' after all." Flowey says vehemently.

Frisk looked down at the damp snow.

Her lungs felt like they couldn't breathe properly.

Her eyes felt like they were burning even more than before.

Until she finally sobbed out loud.

Tears ran down her reddish cheeks.

Some of the tears slipped into the fresh bloody cut on her left cheek.

 **"Look what you've done, Asriel."** Chara scolded the flower.

"Me?! I was just rephrasing what you've said earlier!" Flowey defended.

Suddenly, Frisk saw a flash of bright cyan light from her peripheral vision.

_"Oh no."_

Soon enough, Flowey was lifted into the air as he let out a surprised yelp.

"Hey! What the—"

"What are ya doing here, weed?" the voice behind Frisk growled. "It's too cold here in Snowdin. You should belong in a warmer place...hell maybe."

Frisk whipped around then gasped once she saw Sans standing right behind her.

His cyan eye was flashing brightly in his left eye socket.

"Oh yeah? How can you tell? You don't have any skin! Heck, you don't even have a heart! Look what you've done to this desperate idiot here!" Flowey retorted.

 **"Tell him, 'You really are some friend, huh? Probably the Worst Friend Ever.'"** Chara suggested to Flowey.

"Fine. You really are some friend, huh? You're probably the Worst Friend Ever!" Flowey shouted at Sans.

"S-Stop..!" Frisk cried out.

Sans looked at her and was immediately knocked out by one of Flowey's vines.

Frisk gasped, too shocked to speak.

She crawled over to Sans' side and sobbed.

"That oughta teach him a lesson not to break a human's heart." Flowey grumbled.

Then he turned to Frisk.

"Hey, I'll help you. BUT ONLY BECAUSE I'LL DIE IF I WON'T DO IT." Flowey says before disappearing into the ground, leaving Sans and Frisk alone.

Frisk shook Sans, hoping that he would wake up.

But it was no use.

Frisk cried even harder, her soul was shaking with fear.

"S-Sans...please w-wake up." she hiccuped.

But Sans was still out cold.

Frisk didn't know what she was doing, until her quivering lips planted a gentle kiss on Sans' skull.

Chara just watched them with a blank expression.

She knew Frisk actually loved Sans.

But what Chara fears is what if Sans didn't love Frisk back?

Suddenly, a boney hand grabbed Frisk's arm.

Frisk was shocked at the sudden movement, but when she looked down, she saw Sans smiling at her.

She gasped in relief as Sans hugged her.

"Sshhh...it's okay, Frisk. I'm fine, see?" he spoke soothingly to the crying child.

Frisk looked up at him with teary eyes.

Until suddenly, Frisk shoved him back to the snow.

"You bonehead! Do you even know what I've been through?! Don't you dare scare me like that again, Sans!!!" she yelled at him.

Sans stared at her with a dumbfounded look while Chara bursted into laughter.

"Sorry." Sans mumbled.

He looked up at her and saw the wound on her left cheek.

"What happened to your face? It's bleeding." he told her.

"I-I tripped then wounded myself on the snow." Frisk replied.

Sans stood up then walked closer towards Frisk.

It wasn't long before their bodies were pressed up against each other.

Sans placed a hand on top of Frisk's cheek.

"W-What are you doing..?" Frisk squeaked.

"What does it look like, Frisky?" Sans asks her, his phalanges massaging the bloodstained skin of her face.

Frisk could feel warmth bloom in her chest.

Sans' touch sent shivers down her spine, making her feel cold and hot at the same time.

His gaze on her was absolutely intoxicating, making her cheeks flush in a bright red.

The nine year old didn't know what to do. She was really in love with this skeleton.

The moment was just perfect, unfortunately, it had to come to an end.

Sans looked away quickly, a bright blue blush coating his face.

"U-Umm...the healing magic is kinda delayed, and..." he stammers, sweat trickling down his skull.

Frisk found this quite amusing.

She didn't know why, but she liked seeing him flustered.

"I didn't know skeletons could sweat." she giggled.

"F-Frisk..!" Sans pouted, covering his face with the hood of his jacket.

That's when Frisk realized that the hand on her face was glowing with his magic.

"Is this the healing magic you were talking about?" she asks.

Sans looked back at her and saw his glowing hand.

"Uhh...yeah. Kinda delayed, sorry." he replied, his face still blue.

"Why is your face blue?" Frisk asks him.

 _Damn, this girl is just so cute._ Sans thought to himself.

"D-Don't ask that, kid." he says.

But when he called her 'kid', Frisk's face fell.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" he asked her.

"Nope." Frisk mumbled.

Sans removed his hand from her cheek.

It was all healed.

But Frisk didn't seem to care.

She just stared at the ground with her poker face on.

"Kid..."

"I'm fine." she says, giving him a small smile. "Thanks for healing me."

Sans chuckled then said, "No problem."

But her expression was just...sad.

Sans could easily tell that she was upset.

But he knew that asking her about it would make things worse.

"Hey, you wanna take a break for a while?" he asks her instead.

"Sure." Frisk replied softly.

Then the both of them walked past the forest in preparation of what could happen next.


End file.
